Special Feelings
by Fabulous-Lavigne
Summary: Fear has feelings for Joy, but don't know how to express it. When Joy's on Dream Duty, he then tells her how he feels, will Joy accept him? WARNING: SPOILERS! Story title may change.


**Hey everyone! I'm back with my second story of Inside Out ^-^ With Starnerve again! God their adorable together! :D This will be a multi chapter. Right, onto the story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY! Enjoy!**

* * *

After getting lost in the Headquarters, everything had went back to normal with Riley interacting with her new Hockey team, her new friends, and what was important to the emotions was that Riley was happy. Like Joy said, if Riley's happy, she's happy. There was some things that had changed, Sadness was part of the group helping Joy and the others, Disgust started to tease Anger more, and Fear well he started to develop a feeling for a special someone.

After the events, Fear had saw Joy looking at the memories of Riley which some made her laugh and some made her feel sympathy. All Fear was thinking of was Joy with her big blue eyes, her lovely smile, the glow around her and her green and yellow dress that would always twirl around whenever she gets happy or excited.

Joy was putting back one of the core memories as she saw Fear just standing her looking nervous.

"Hey Fear!" She said with her hands on his shoulders while he felt his knees go weak.

"Joy!" Fear screamed in terror almost about to faint.

"Woah their scaredy pants, I was about to ask you something." She giggled. He thought in his mind, _'Wow her giggle is cute.'_

"Um go ahead." Fear said.

"I was thinking about-" Joy was about to finish her sentence until Fear interrupted.

"Us?" Fear simply answered.

"Well not exactly, I was just thinking that we should suggest what Riley can have to eat!" She said getting excited while Fear looked disappointed about what he said.

"Good idea Joy!" He said pretending agreeing to Joy's idea.

"FOOD!" Joy shouted as the other emotions went to her and Fear.

"What's all the racket about?" Anger said growling.

"Let me guess, you and Fear got together?" Disgust said.

"Um Disgust we are together," Clarified Joy.

"I think she meant it as a couple." Sadness added as both Joy and Fear both blushed.

"Well no." Fear said.

"I think use two would be an okay couple I guess unless Joy-." Disgust said.

"Anyways, enough about that!" Joy said stopped the conversation. "Now lets get pizza!" Joy had controlled the machine as Riley spoke.

"How about we have something out tonight?" said the 12 year old girl.

"That's sounds like a good idea." Said Mrs Anderson. Riley, Mr and Mrs Anderson had left and went to things to eat.

"So many choices! Who's excited!" Joy waved her arms in the air. "Sadness, Anger, Fear!"

"I am." Fear smiled.

"I'm not." Anger said not looking impressed.

"Come on what should we get?" Joy said with her hands on her hips.

"No allapino." Fear pointed.

"Onions make me cry." said Sadness as she was about to cry.

"Olives? No thankyou." Disgust said about to gag.

"Guys! We can order what we want!" Joy smiled as she started listing. "Itilian bread, cucumber."

"I'm thinking pepperoni pizza." Joy said as she lifted up the leather.

"How about pepperoni." Riley suggested.

"Mmmm pepperoni my favourite," said Mrs Anderson.

"I told use guys that pepperoni is the best topping." Joy smiled.

 ***1 Hour Later***

An hour later, Riley was watching a horror movie called Shoes Of Doom in her living room looking slightly scared. All the emotions gathered up together on the couch watching the movie as Fear had walked by and saw all of the emotions watching a movie.

"Alright, what are we watching?" Fear said with a smile on his face while rubbing his hands together.

"Fear, I don't think you can handle this." Joy told Fear and then whispered, "It's a scary movie."

"Ah thankyou Joy, but I'll have you know I'm not scared off everything." He pointed out.

He thought in his mind, _'I'll show her I'm not a scaredy baby'_

Fear smiled and began to watch the movie with the others, but a few seconds later he heard screaming as he grabbed his face and started screaming going to the control panel. Joy then came and stopped Fear from touching more buttons.

"Okay, I have an idea. How about instead we watch a nature show," Joy suggested with her arm around Fear's shoulder making him feel more calm.

Riley then started breathing heavily and switched the channel to a nature show. Everyone was all calm until Fear started to hear about something about a viscous bear which caused him to faint. Everyone looked at him with a confused face until Joy suggested, "So, Shoes Of Doom?" All of the emotions agreed as they switch the channel.

About a half hour later, Joy started to get worried about Fear since he hasn't recovered from fainting. Joy then started to yawn which made the other emotions look at her.

"Guys I'm a bit tired, I'm just gonna go take a nap." Joy got up and left.

"But aren't you suppose to look over Riley's dreams tonight Joy?" Sadness asked.

"Your right Sadness, but don't worry when Riley goes to bed, I'll be up." She smiled proudly.

"What about Mr Baby?" Anger asked her which made Joy feel a bit mad for calling Fear a baby, but she acted like her normal self.

"Yeah Joy." Disgust simply said. "We can't just leave him like this."

"You know, I'll just put him into bed." She then grabbed Fear's arms who was still passed out, but strangely was smiling at Joy's touch. She had put him into bed putting a cover over his body and giving him a goodnight kiss on the forehead.

"Sleep tight Feary." She giggled and went.

Fear then woke up and had felt something on his forehead. Joy's kiss. He blushed and then had a small nap.

 ***45 Minutes Later***

Fourty-five minutes later, Riley had went to bed before Joy was about to get up and turn on Riley's dream. Fear had done the same thing and got up seeing Joy controlling Riley's dream which was her and her family watching the fireworks on the fourth of July. Although Fear didn't like fireworks much, he thought the dream that Joy chose was nice and relaxing.

Joy was leaning over the panel with her hands on her cheeks enjoying the dream that Riley's having. Fear then started to be a bit confident by going to her and standing next to her.

"Nice dream Joy." The purple scared emotion said.

"Fear." She looked surprised not expecting him to turn up at this moment. "I thought you'd be in bed like the others."

"Well yeah, but I-I recovered from fainting and decided since you was the only one up I decided to well...see you." This made Joy blush after what Fear said.

"Wow, your really sweet Fear." She couldn't help but blush more. It was quiet for a moment until Joy spoke again, "Hey, how about you watch this with me."

"I-I don't know Joy." Fear said entwining his fingers together frantically.

"Pleeeeeeeeease!" Joy gave him puppy eyes bringing out her cerulean eyes. He couldn't say no to her since he thought her eyes were too beautiful to him.

"Okay fine you win Joy, but I'll win next time!"

Joy squealed and smiled as she grabbed Fear's arm. "Come on, this will be fun!" They both sat on the couch giving each other smiles. Five minutes into the dream, the two emotions moved their fingers near each others with small blushes on their faces. They both gave each other a glance and had slowly entwined their fingers together with a smile.

"I'm glad we have everything back to normal." She said starting the conversation.

"Yeah. Without you and Sadness, we couldn't make Riley happy." He giggled nervously while stroking her hand.

"Good thing were back." She laughed.

"Looks like were going to the next dream." Fear pointed out as the dream changed into a date at a restaurant with her dream boyfriend.

"Awe Riley's dream boyfriend." Her eyes started to sparkle.

"I say they do look pretty adorable." He looked at them and thought of him and Joy. Joy had slipped an arm around Fear's back as he did the same thing, but had more fear into him. Joy then decided to put her head on his shoulder making her more comfortable as they kept watching more of the 12 year old's dream.

They both had felt feelings for each other getting more happier and comfortable. As Riley and her dream boy started to lean in for a kiss, Joy and Fear does the same going very slow like Riley and her dream boy was. Their lips had connected when they had heard fireworks which made Fear feel afraid, but Joy had just went into a passionate kiss which made him less afraid of the noises.

Their kiss had finished as they started to gaze into their eyes.

"Wow didn't know we would do that." Joy said.

"Me neither. Don't say anything but that was my first kiss with a girl." Fear had felt the hotness on his cheeks.

It was Joy's turn to blush and had admitted, "Well it was my first kiss as well."

"Could we you know try again." Fear said scratching the back of his neck.

"What kiss?" questioned Joy.

"Well yes and-" Fear got interrupted with Joy grabbing his collar with her lips onto his and pulled back.

"That is my answer." She said quickly as Fear fainted. "Fear?"

"Oh not again." She laughed putting him on the couch with Joy putting his arms around her waist and her head on his chest.

* * *

 **So, like I said at the beginning this will be a multi chapter with Fear and Joy's relationship carrying on from here or I can do different one shots. It's up to use guys if you want me to carry on from where I stopped or do one shots of Fear and Joy. Type it in the reviews to let me know which one because I will be writing the next chapter on Monday. That is all guys bye!**


End file.
